Peas in a Pod/Gallery
Images from the episode Peas in a Pod. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Note: All images are put in order. S3E6 Peas1.PNG|The special title screen. S3E6 Peas2.PNG|Toothy the paperboy. S3E6 Toothy.png|Lumpy's non-mobile house. S3E6 InAPod1.png|You got a newspaper, Lumpy! S3E6 Peas3.PNG|The door to Lumpy's non-mobile home. S3E6 Peas4.PNG|Lumpy has very good hearing for someone with no ears. S3E6 Peas5.PNG|Lumpy sees his paper. S3E6 Peas6.PNG|He is very excited to see what the news is. Though he should know. S3E6 InAPod2.png|Lumpy reads his newspaper. S3E6 Newspapermeteor.png|What's the front page story today? S3E6 Peas7.PNG|That's a good photo. S3E6 Peas8.PNG|Looks more real now. S3E6 InAPod3.png|The comet is going to hit Earth. S3E6 InAPod4.png|Lumpy needs to work now. S3E6 InAPod5.png|Looks like it's hard for him to work. S3E6 InAPod6.png|Lumpy is tired. S3E6 InAPod7.png|"Phew!" S3E6 InAPod8.png|Lumpy, look at the sky. S3E6 InAPod9.png|This comet is quite fast. S3E6 InAPod10.png|The comet before exploding. S3E6 InAPod11.png|Ka-boom! S3E6 InAPod12.png|Is that a seed? S3E6 InAPod13.png|Lumpy's bag of seeds. S3E6 InAPod14.png|And of course this seed lands in the bag. S3E6 InAPod15.png|"I need a seed." S3E6 InAPod16.png|And Lumpy chooses this weird seed. S3E6 Peas9.PNG|"Weird seed. Eh, I'll take it." S3E6 InAPod17.png|I don't recommend you to plant it, Lumpy. S3E6 InAPod18.png|Lumpy looks at his seed. S3E6 InAPod19.png|"This is what I need." S3E6 InAPod20.png|This won't end well for many. S3E6 InAPod21.png|Lumpy plants his seed. S3E6 Peas10.PNG|Lumpy doesn't like his seeds to be local... or planetary. S3E6 InAPod22.png|The hole is ready. S3E6 InAPod23.png|"Here we go." S3E6 InAPod24.png|And now to wait for a while. S3E6 InAPod25.png|Or not. S3E6 InAPod26.png|Wow, that seed grows fast! S3E6 InAPod27.png|"What's going on?" S3E6 InAPod28.png|"Okay, what's that?" S3E6 InAPod29.png|Someone looks at Lumpy. S3E6 InAPod30.png|Lumpy: "Who are you?" S3E6 InAPod31.png|It's not just green Lumpy. S3E6 Peas in a Pod 16 by 9.png|What do we do with two Lumpys? S3E6 InAPod32.png|"This town ain't big enough for two Lumpys." S3E6 InAPod33.png|Looks like Lumpy is working. S3E6 InAPod34.png|Okay, it's not Lumpy. S3E6 InAPod35.png|It's Pod Lumpy. S3E6 InAPod36.png|"I need smaller pieces." S3E6 Peas11.png|Manual labor is fun! S3E6 InAPod37.png|"Pod Lumpy works instead of me - it's so nice!" S3E6 Peas12.png|Being lazy is fun too. S3E6 InAPod38.png|Pod Lumpy is about to do something dumb. S3E6 InAPod39.png|This is that dumb thing. S3E6 Pod Lumpy's Injury.png|These Pod Lumpys are just as dumb as the original! S3E6 InAPod40.png|"Is everything okay?" S3E6 InAPod41.png|"No, my Pod Lumpy!" S3E6 InAPod42.png|Lumpy comes as fast as he can! S3E6 Oh no.png|"OMG OMG ARE YOU OKAY?!" S3E6 InAPod43.png|"I need to call an ambulance!" S3E6 Peas13.PNG|How to re-generate. Step 1. S3E6 Peas14.PNG|Step 2. S3E6 Peas15.PNG|3rd and final step. S3E6 InAPod44.png|"What? How?" S3E6 InAPod45.png|"I'm a little confused now." S3E6 InAPod46.png|Why is the camera looking behind Lumpy? S3E6 InAPod47.png|Another Pod-Lumpy! S3E6 InAPod48.png|"Now I'm totally confused." S3E6 Two Pod Lumpys.png|Oh, and when you regenerate, your severed limb grows a new body. S3E6 InAPod49.png|"Hmm..." S3E6 InAPod50.png|I can guess what he's thinking about. S3E6 InAPod51.png|The two Pod Lumpys work together. S3E6 InAPod52.png|But they work as slow as when it was just one Pod Lumpy. S3E6 InAPod53.png|Lumpy finally can enjoy life. S3E6 InAPod54.png|"What?" S3E6 InAPod55.png|"Oh, it's empty." S3E6 InAPod56.png|"I know what to do." S3E6 InAPod57.png|Lumpy is angry because he doesn't have enough Pod Lumpys. S3E6 Kill Him.png|"Go kill him!" S3E6 Killed.png|"Sure..." S3E6 InAPod58.png|The remains of one Pod Lumpy... S3E6 InAPod59.png|...become two Pod Lumpys. S3E6 InAPod60.png|"Hey you!" S3E6 InAPod61.png|"I need some lemonade. You know what to do." S3E6 InAPod62.png|"Yes, sir!" S3E6 InAPod63.png|"And kill him!" S3E6 InAPod64.png|How many Pod Lumpys does he need? S3E6 InAPod65.png|Two Pod Lumpys do house work. S3E6 InAPod66.png|Pod Lumpys everywhere! S3E6 Peas In A Pod.png|There's always room for more Lumpy clones. Except for all the time. S3E6 InAPod67.png|Lumpy drinks his lemonade. S3E6 InAPod68.png|"Everything is finally fine." S3E6 InAPod69.png|"What nice day!" S3E6 InAPod70.png|"Okay, I don't want lemonade anymore." S3E6 InAPod71.png|"I need another Pod Lumpy." S3E6 InAPod72.png|Regeneration. S3E6 InAPod73.png|"Perfect." S3E6 InAPod74.png|This Pod Lumpy is still cleaning the window. S3E6 Mailmancoming.png|Watch where you're going. S3E6 InAPod75.png|"I'm sorry." S3E6 InAPod76.png|"Wait... Who are you?" S3E6 Peas16.png|Sniffles the mailman. S3E6 InAPod77.png|"What are you doing?" S3E6 Cleaning the face.png|Be kind to total strangers by cleaning their faces off. Wait, what was that last part? S3E6 InAPod78.png|Petunia's house. S3E6 Peas17.png|Nice house. S3E6 InAPod79.png|Petunia wants to collect her mail. S3E6 InAPod80.png|"Is there anything there?" S3E6 InAPod81.png|Uh-oh. Petunia, you lost your hand. S3E6 Petunia's Injury.png|Tired of people stealing your mail? Then buy our latest product today! S3E6 InAPod82.png|"Wait! Is that my hand in the mail box?" S3E6 Horrified Petunia.png|"What have you done?!" S3E6 Petunia hammer.png|Petunia got her head crushed by a hammer. S3E6 InAPod83.png|Petunia's eye flies away. Death: Petunia S3E6 InAPod84.png|It lands near another Pod Lumpy. S3E6 InAPod85.png|"Oh, I found something." S3E6 InAPod86.png|"Let's plant it!" S3E6 InAPod87.png|I'll be amazed if that actually grows. S3E6 InAPod88.png|Sniffles! Are you okay? S3E6 InAPod89.png|At least he's clean. Death: Sniffles S3E6 Sniffles.png|Face the facts: He's dead. S3E6 Chasedbylump.png|"I'm hunting rabbits! Hehehehe!" S3E6 InAPod90.png|"Cuddles is in danger!" S3E6 InAPod91.png|"I need to save him!" S3E6 Cuddles.png|Ahhh, poor Cuddles... Death: Cuddles S3E6 InAPod92.png|Can someone save other Tree Friends? S3E6 InAPod93.png|Lumpy will save everyone! S3E6 Lumpy.png|Lumpy finally realizes the problem. S3E6 InAPod94.png|Pod Lumpy wants to kill Toothy! S3E6 InAPod95.png|"Please don't do it!" S3E6 What.png|Chopping beavers is a lot like chopping wood... according to the BlurB! S3E6 InAPod96.png|So many Pod Lumpys! S3E6 InAPod97.png|Faster, Lumpy! S3E6 InAPod98.png|I sure hope this won't kill anyone else than the Pod Lumpys. S3E6 InAPod99.png|Toothy and Pod Lumpy. S3E6 InAPod100.png|Pod Lumpy fell! S3E6 InAPod101.png|They're all falling! S3E6 Hooray.png|Toothy: Cheers! We defeated 'em! Me: Not so fast... S3E6 InAPod102.png|Looks like this poison isn't safe for Tree Friends. S3E6 InAPod103.png|"No! I don't want to die!" S3E6 InAPod104.png|Toothy's organs. S3E6 Gutpuke.png|Toothy's got guts to stand in the middle of that gas cloud. S3E6 InAPod105.png|Toothy is dead. Death: Toothy S3E6 InAPod106.png|Pod Lumpy is dead too. S3E6 InAPod107.png|Scratch that! He isn't dead! S3E6 InAPod108.png|"Time to wake up!" S3E6 Waking Up.png|I was right. S3E6 InAPod109.png|It looks like only Lumpy and the Pod Lumpys are okay. S3E6 InAPod110.png|New day - new news! S3E6 InAPod111.png|Lumpy will be angry! S3E6 InAPod112.png|Pod Lumpys are good paperboys! S3E6 Worldofdummies.png|Now that everyone is dead... S3E6 Worldofdummies2.png|...the Lumpy clones... S3E6 Worldofdummies3.png|...are repopulating the earth! S3E6 Perspective screw.png|Not very successfully though. S3E6 InAPod113.png|"Please help me! I'm on fire!" S3E6 InAPod114.png|Lumpy in his car. S3E6 Tirelesscar.png|The new president in his eco-friendly car. S3E6 InAPod115.png|"Now I need to work." S3E6 InAPod116.png|Lumpy's car won't be stolen now. S3E6 InAPod117.png|Some beautiful flowers. S3E6 The eyeball.png|Petunia's eyeball returns... S3E6 Ending.png|The finale. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries